why
by Lady Mico
Summary: How can the girls (Anna, Tamao, Jun, Jeanne and Pirica) forgive the boys (Yoh, HoroHoro, Lyzerg, Ryu, Ren) after breaking with them without a reason. And who the hell is Anna's sister that is Hao's girl friend? what is her solution to the problem?
1. Default Chapter

Hi. This is my second fic. Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.  
  
Actually my best friend and me are stuck in one song by Avril Lavigne and we think a story is match with that song. So here's the fic.  
  
Anna in the mall, in a music store to be exact. It's been three years since she is living with her own now. It's been three long sorrowful years since her fiancée, ex-fiancée, ended their engagement. She is recalling her wonderful time with her one and only beloved fiancée when she heard this song:  
  
Why, do you always do this to me?  
  
Why, couldn't you just see through me?  
  
How come, you act like this  
  
Like you just don't care at all  
  
Do you expect me to believe I was the only one to fall?  
  
I could feel I could feel you near me, even though you're far away  
  
I could feel I could feel you baby, why  
  
It's not supposed to feel this way  
  
I need you, I need you  
  
More and more each day  
  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
  
Tell me, are you and me still together?  
  
Tell me, do you think we could last forever?  
  
Tell me, why  
  
Hey, listen to what we're not saying  
  
Let's play, a different game than what we're playing  
  
Try, to look at me and really see my heart  
  
Do you expect me to believe I'm gonna let us fall apart?  
  
I could feel I could feel you near me, even when you're far away  
  
I could feel I could feel you baby, why  
  
It's not supposed to feel this way  
  
I need you, I need you  
  
More and more each day  
  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
  
Tell me, are you and me still together?  
  
Tell me, you think we could last forever?  
  
Tell me, why  
  
So go and think about whatever you need to think about  
  
Go ahead and dream about whatever you need to dream about  
  
And come back to me when you know just how you feel, you feel  
  
I could feel I could feel you near me, even though you're far away  
  
I could feel I could feel you baby, why  
  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
  
I need you, I need you  
  
More and more each day  
  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
  
Tell me  
  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
  
I need you, I need you  
  
More and more each day  
  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
  
Tell me, are you and me still together?  
  
Tell me, do you think we could last forever?  
  
Tell me, why  
  
She was astonished when she heard this song. This song has the same emotions that she's feeling for three months. Sadness, pain, sorrow, regrets..... tears. She felt hot drops of liquid fall from her eyes. She was crying..  
  
"Stupid me." Anna said. "I was crying for that baka." She wiped her tears and got out of the music store.  
  
Flashback  
  
It was three days before the wedding. Anna was very, very nervous but deep inside, excited. She longed for the day when Yoh would slip in the ring as the sign of their eternal love. She was thinking what names would she give to their children. She was thinking where would build their onsen. She was thinking of -------------. Suddenly, she stopped, her jaw dropped. Her soon- to-be-husband was with a girl. They were heading her way, hands together and Yoh's making the girl laugh. She pinched herself. No. she wasn't dreaming. She was about to go to Yoh and slap him but suddenly Yoh but his arm on the girl's shoulder. She couldn't take it any more. She ran away from them, preventing the couple to see her. As she ran away, she felt hot tears pour down to her face. She ran to the Asakura household, gather all her things and left the said house. While walking, she had many questions in her mind.  
  
'why did Yoh do this to me?' 'He said he loved me but what did he do?' 'Isn't my love enough.' She was crying again  
  
Then she heard her named was called. She quickly wiped her tears and face the one who called her name. 


	2. chapter 2

She saw a pink haired girl waving at her. She quickly recognizes the girl. It's Tamao.  
  
"Miss Anna, I need to tell you this." Tamao said. "Miss Anna, are you crying?"  
  
"Of course not." Anna said sharply. "I know what you're going to say. It's about my engagement to Yoh, right?" a sob came from her mouth and she felt hot tears are coming from her puppy-red eyes again.  
  
"Miss Anna, how did you know about Master Yoh break your engagement? I'm sorry about that."  
  
"I saw Yoh was with a girl and they are happy together so I think that he immediately breaks the engagement." Anna said wiping her tears. "You have nothing to apologize."  
  
Anna start to walk when Tamao call her again. "Wait! Miss Anna." Anna stopped. "Oh Tamao, don't call me again Miss Anna. I'm no longer be a part of the Asakura clan."  
  
"ok. Now that you're not engage to Master Yoh, where would you go?"  
  
"Anywhere, away from the Asakuras'."  
  
"Anna, you can stay with me in my house for awhile." Tamao said cheerfully. "I was also driven from the Asakura household because of that girl. I can't believe Master Yoh would like that kind of girl.  
  
=== end of flashback===  
  
'Thank you Tamao.' Anna thought. 'If your not there in that fateful day, I don't know where I'm today'  
  
When Tamao asked Anna to share her house, Anna gladly accepts the offer. They shared the house for two years and they become friend. They shared their emotions to each other. Pirica, Jun and Mistress Jeanne became their friends too. The became one group of friends that the bonding cannot be break. Pirica, Jun, Jeanne and Tamao were surprised because Anna. She hardly shows her pain to them, but they know that she also suffer because every night they heard her crying. They were all betrayed by their so called 'boyfriends' so they shared a lot of pain. (AN: sorry all Jeanne/Lyserg fans. I don't mean Lyserg would break up with Jeanne. I'm so sorry.)  
  
After 2 years, they all separate. Jeanne went back to France to her parents, Jun went back to China to lived with her mother and father, Pirica went back to the Ainu tribe, Tamao went to America to study and Anna became a fashion designer for a internationally-known fashion company.  
  
Anna is successful now. She owns a boutique, one of the most beautiful boutiques in Tokyo. She is a world famous designer. In her boutique, there was a connecting house and she stays there.  
  
One night, Anna was designing a beautiful wedding dress for a client. (She has been busy for years because many people want Anna to be their designer because she made a gown for Hillary Duff in her debut so she is internationally-known designer that receives order from different places around the world.). She heard a knock on her door. She immediately opens the door and she sees Hao.  
  
Okay that's my second chapter. Reviews are always welcome, even flames 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: Shaman King doesn't belong to me. And this fic is dedicated to Syaoran no Hime.  
  
Why  
  
Chapter 3  
  
By  
  
Lady Miko  
  
With Hao  
  
"Oh, Hao! Good to see you. Feel yourself at home" Anna said.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"So what brings you here?"  
  
"I just want you to ask you for a date." Hao blushed after saying that line.  
  
"What?" Anna was astonished. 'Is this the Hao Asakura I know?' she thought  
  
"Anna" Hao said waving his hand up and down in front of Anna's face.  
  
"Uh, sorry. Is that really you, Hao? You asked me for a date? Was I dreaming?" Anna was so surprised  
  
"You're not, pretty lady. And if your really surprised about what I'm saying, this is the reason; I know your crying again for my stupid brother. If I'm the pervert, my brother is stupid. And I want that my friend is always happy." Hao gives Anna a friendly hug.  
  
"Thank you, Hao." Anna said, receiving the hug. " So you admit that you are a pervert."  
  
Hao helped Anna to find a job. When she is with Tamao, Hao recommended Anna to a world-class fashion designer. She was quickly accepted when the friend of Hao saw her designed dress, because of her great knowledge on sawing. She was glad that Hao is always there to help her.  
  
"So want to come?"  
  
"Sure why not. Just don't do anything to me, okay?" Anna shot Hao a death glare.  
  
"Okay, I'm not going to harm you." Hao raising a peace sign. " And how will I hurt my friend? Change your clothes into formal one 'cause were going to go to a special restaurant. I will wait you here."  
  
Anna decided to wear a sky blue spaghetti strap blouse, a pink mini-skirt with matching pink sandals (AN: you all know now my fave. color (^_^).). She also brings a sky blue bag.  
  
"Anna, Reigh was right (AN: Reigh was a fashion designer that a friend of Anna). Your real beauty is shown if you wear light colors. And you're simply gorgeous." Hao said.  
  
" Oh shut up Hao." Anna doesn't like Hao when he appreciates her beauty. She always ends up crying because she remembers one very important person in her life, the one who gives enjoyment to her life, the one you gives meaning to her life; Asakura Yoh. " Let's go."  
  
Hao escorted Anna to his limousine. They were driven to the world's tallest building, The Pearl Japan.  
  
" So, you decided to take me to your hotel." Anna said jokily.  
  
"Okay. I decided to bring you to my hotel because, what? You didn't know, you totally forgot this day. I'm sure." Hao said in as-a-matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"What is this day?"  
  
"You are really busy"  
  
"It's my 1008th birthday for my real life but in my reincarnation my age is 21"  
  
"Okay, that makes sense."  
  
"Of course, that makes sense. Oh well let's get going. Maybe all the people up there are waiting for their big boss."  
  
"So you mean that your party is in the rooftop."  
  
"Yes. My dear. I know that you and your sister love sightseeing so I set it in the rooftop. I'm always there to remember your Onee-chan."  
  
"So, you're always thinking of my sister, Syao-chan. He misses my sister!"  
  
"Anna, will please stop it." Hao blushes  
  
"Ok. But you must promise me not to hurt my Nee-chan's feelings. I will kill you if you do that." Anna said shooting a death glare.  
  
" How could I suppose to do that? Huh?"  
  
" Maybe you would change with other pretty girls." Then Anna suddenly burst into tears.  
  
"Anna, don't cry. I will not going to do what my stupid brother did to you. I promise I will protect Syao-chan with all my life. I assure you that no one could hurt her."  
  
"You promise?"  
  
" I promise. Let's go. They are waiting for us."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They got out of the limo. They went straight inside the hotel.  
  
"Anna, want to make Yoh jealous?"  
  
"Sure. What are we going to do?"  
  
Hao whispered to Anna what are they going to do  
  
Hao and Anna entered the room. Every one was so surprised when they saw the couple. Tamao, Jun, Pirica, Jeanne, Lyzerg, Horo-horo, Ren, Ryu, Faust, Chocolove and Yoh were so surprised when they saw the two. They saw them walking holding hands and the other hand of Hao is on Anna's shoulder.  
  
Tamao, Jun, Pirica and Jeanne immediately approached the couple.  
  
"Hao! What is this all about?!" Pirica asked Hao removing the hand on Anna's shoulder.  
  
"Oh, this show of. This is a plan to make Yoh jealous."  
  
"If you want to make your 'ex- boyfriends' jealous to make revenge on what they've done to you, here's the plan, when I'm not with Hao, you will approach Hao and you will all um seduce him.  
  
"That's fine with me." The four girls said in union.  
  
Pirica giggled, "I'm gonna make Ren Tao so jealous that he's going to look like carabao.  
  
Jeanne laughed. " I can't even thing what will be the reaction of Lyzerg about this."  
  
"Horo-horo would be so angry with this." Tamao said, laughing heretical.  
  
" And Yoh would be so confused and so mad about me going out with Hao. Hao would be the list person I would be with." Anna said. She gives Hao a friendly kiss. Good thing Yoh was not looking at them.  
  
Yoh's Group  
  
"What's wrong with the girls?" Ren asked.  
  
"Yeah, what's wrong with them? They are with that lunatic." Lyzerg said furiously  
  
"Dunno, must be a sick plan." Chocolove said.  
  
" I don't think it's a sick plan, Chocolove." Faust said. "Just look at Hao fancy Anna!"  
  
"Why don't we asked that lucky bastard?" Horo-horo said gripping his fist.  
  
" Hold on guys. Why don't we let Yoh ask Hao himself? They are brothers right?" Ren suggested.  
  
"Yeah. Let Master deals with it." Ryu added.  
  
"Go on' Yoh!" Chocolove said pushing Yoh forward  
  
"Yeah, go Yoh. Let's kill that Hao." Lyzerg said furiously.  
  
"Chill out, guys." Yoh muttered. " Relax, my brother is just fooling around. It can't be possible 'coz my brother is just a pervert. How can Anna fall for a guy like him?" Yoh explains.  
  
"But what if Hao's not?" Horo-horo asked.  
  
"Yeah, what if Hao's not a pervert anymore?" Chocolove added.  
  
"And what if Anna has really fallen for him?" Faust says.  
  
"That's why let's go kill him!!! He's a lunatic!!!" Lyzerg argues again.  
  
Anna's Group  
  
"Doesn't Lyzerg look a little...mad?" Jeanne asked.  
  
"He's always mad when he saw Hao, Jeanne." Pirica answered.  
  
All the girls giggled. Then Anna's cell phone rang.  
  
"Excuse me, for a sec. maybe it's another client." Anna said  
  
"Hello, who's this?" Anna answered the pone.  
  
"Hi, Anna. It's me Syao-chan. How are you?" Answered the one who's in the phone.  
  
"Hi, Nee-chan. I'm ok. How about you? And why are you late?" Anna asked  
  
"Sorry, I have so many meetings to meet. And there are so many clients."  
  
"Don't you know that Hao was already waiting for you. And he admits to me that he missed you so much. And I miss you."  
  
" I miss you too. So don't worry. I'm finished dressing I will go there already. Ok. Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"So who's that?" Jeanne asked  
  
"My sister, Syao-chan." Anna answered  
  
"So she's here." Pirica said.  
  
"of course, she will. This is the birthday of her Hao." Tamao said.  
  
"Let's wait for her on the elevator room." Jun said.  
  
" Let's go guys." Anna said. 'Nee-chan, this will be a happy night.' Anna thought.  
  
End of chapter 3. sorry cause, I'm too lazy to type. Reviews are welcome. Even flames 


	4. gomen

Hi this is lady miko. Sorry if I can't update 'cause I'm so busy, my pc is not functioning properly, my modem is broken, I have no money to rent for a pc, and I'm too lazy to type. Actually the whole story is finish, but once that I will type on my pc, it suddenly shuts down. So I'm so sorry. I will try to update as soon as my pc is ok. Thank you.  
  
Ate syao, your scene in chapter 4 is so romantic. I promise you that it will be exciting. I'm a hao/syao fan !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
